


Indecent Exposure

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Found Families, Gen, M/M, Multi, and a casual reminder that clones are not white, and then it grew feels, this was supposed to be fluffy, with some accidental social commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble and Loudmouth just wanted to burn off some extra energy, not end up in a holding cell.





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing that happened after [ Jesse ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I were discussing how much Ruckus and Killer love to bake together, and Rabble and Loudmouth need to burn off extra sugar.

The first thing Mischief noticed when he saw Rabble and Loudmouth in the holding cell, was that Loudmouth was shirtless, and that Rabble was wearing his shirt, with very little else. The second thing he noticed, was that neither of them were bruised or bloody. At least it wasn’t a fight. Not likely, anyway. He raised his eyebrow, which he knew they could read as ‘What the fuck happened this time?’

“There were  _ bees  _ Mischief!” Rabble started. 

Mischief closed his eyes briefly, of course there were bees. He just left them at the park to work out some of the sugar high they were on from Ruckus and Killer’s most recent baking spree. Naturally, they ended up in a holding cell, needing to be bailed out. 

Rabble continued, “I stumbled onto a bee’s nest and I didn’t want to hurt them  _ or _ get stung, so I stripped and jumped into the nearby pond.” Mischief looked a little closer, and noticed a few red welts, and the slight dampness of Rabble’s hair. He never did like hurting any living creature, whether it was actively trying to hurt him or not. 

“When I got out to go get my clothes, an officer arrested me for indecent exposure. He didn’t believe me about the bees.” Rabble’s sad face broke Mischief’s heart, the anger that replaced it bubbled up quick. Not that he could really do much about it, not without ending up in the cell right next to Rabble and Loudmouth anyway.

Mischief looked over at Loudmouth, who shrugged, “I may have angered the officer when arguing about Rabble’s innocence.”

Mischief sighed when an officer came in to open the cell. He wrapped his arms around Rabble and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. After a moment he wrapped one arm around Loudmouth’s shoulders. “Let’s go home.”

“Can we stop by the park and get my clothes? My knives are still there.” Rabble asked.

Mischief smiled, at least the cop didn’t catch him with those on him, “Of course, Rab’ika. We’ll stop and get some ice cream too.”

Rabble looked up at Mischief, eyes brightening a little, “Yeah?”

“Me too?” Loudmouth added.

“Of course, Lud’ika. Anything, for the both of you.” Mischief added.

\-------

Mischief, Rabble, Loudmouth and Ruckus were walking into the club, having picked up Ruckus on the way. Both Rabble and Loudmouth dressed in their own clothes. They were both smiling, if a bit more subdued than usual. 

The first thing that happened was Tup walked right up to them and wrapped his arms around Rabble, “Ruck told us what happened. We are so sorry you had to go through that.” 

Rabble wrapped his arms around Tup, when Fives and Echo joined in the hug, surrounding around him. Rabble buried his face into Tup’s chest, and said a muffled thank you. After a few moments, they let go, letting Jesse, Kix, and Anomaly moved in and give him a hug. Fives stepped pack and pulled Loudmouth to his side, ruffling his short hair. 

Rex and Cody each gave him a brief hug, before he was faced with Wolffe. Rabble fidgeted with his sleeve for a moment before Wolffe wrapped him up in his arms. Wolffe did not give out hugs to anyone that wasn’t Cody or Rex very often. Even then, he didn’t generally show affection when not in the privacy of their own rooms. Rabble and Loudmouth usually had to surprise him to get hugs from him. 

It was a shame really, Wolffe gave wonderful hugs. Wolffe pulled back, and ran his hand through Rabble’s hair. 

“You okay, vod’ika?” Wolffe asked.

Rabble smiled at him, and then turned to the others, so grateful for his found family, “Yeah, I am now.”


End file.
